1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of grouser shoes making up the flexible track of a vehicle such as a crawler tractor or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing replacement grouser bars for rebuilding worn grouser shoes.
2. State of the Prior Art
A method for manufacturing replacement grouser bars is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,082 issued to applicant on May 3, 1977. The method taught in applicant's prior patent is useful for obtaining a smooth overall curvature of the grouser bar with a pair of downwardly extending tongs at either end. The tongs formed at the end of the grouser bar are obtained by applying inwardly directed lateral compressive force against the respective ends by means of ooposing pistons such that the ends are deformed within a die cavity to conform to a die enclosing the grouser blank. As a result of the compressive force, the ends of the blank are thickened in addition to being pushed downwardly to form the tong ends. The prior method is not particularly adapted to the manufacture of replacement grouser bars intended as replacements for grouser shoes worn in rocky terrain. "Rockworn" grousers exhibit a typical wear pattern wherein the central portion of the grouser is worn down but remains generally straight, while the ends of the grouser are worn off and sharply rounded. Thus, there is little, if any, curvature along the central portion of the worn grouser, and the curved contour of the replacement bars obtained by the prior method of applicant do not yield a good fit to such rock wear patterns. As a consequence, a great deal of weldment is required to fill the substantial gaps between the worn shoe and the replacement bar, making replacement time-consuming and expensive, as well as resulting in a compromise in structural reliability of the rebuilt grouser shoe.